ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Wildvine
Wildvine is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Florauna from the planets Flors Verdance and Xenon. Appearance Wildvine has five vine-like legs, four long fingers on his hands and venus flytrap-shaped flaps covering his head. He has pods on his back that can either be used as explosives or smoke bombs. He also has one blue eye in the middle of his face. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. In Ultimate Alien, Wildvine is brownish-green in color, the bulbs on his shoulders are green and his flytrap teeth are black. In Omniverse, 11 year old ben as Wildvine looks the same except his eyes are green and now a hexagon shape and his flytrap teeth are bigger. 16 year old Ben as Wildvine is the same but taller and more muscular. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on a green and white belt similar to Kickin Hawk's, Gravattack's, Diamondhead's, Eye Guy's, Big Chill's, Ripjaws's, Shocksquatch's, and Four Arms's. Wildvine_UA_mejor_imagen.PNG|Wildvine in Ultimate Alien 298407 158998067572594 755915647 n.jpg|Wildvine in Omniverse Powers and Abilities Wildvine can grow seeds on his back that contain a whole host of substances (lethal and non-lethal). Wildvine can grow and retract his body and can merge with plant life, like a tree and control its branches. In Protector of Earth, Wildvine can grow spikes on his legs, then slam them down on enemies, as well as spin in the air to scatter seed bombs, and throw seed bombs into the air, basically raining them down on his enemies. Wildvine is capable of digging quickly underground. Wildvine can grow thorns on his body. Florauna are also capable of regenerating any part of their body, including the head. Weaknesses Wildvine requires water and sunlight to survive. The series hasn't really dealt with this weakness. Like all plants, Wildvine will easily burn if set on fire. Ben 10 *Wildvine first appeared in Camp Fear, Wildvine battled the Mycelium. *In Tough Luck, Wildvine defeated Hex and Charmcaster. *In Back With a Vengeance, Wildvine appeared 3 times. *In Midnight Madness, Wildvine defeated Sublimino. *In Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures, Wildvine defeated Kane North. *In Benwolf, Wildvine battled the Yenaldooshi. *In Under Wraps, Wildvine fed some pigs. *In The Visitor, Wildvine spied on Xylene and Max. *In Ken 10, an alternate timeline Wildvine was used by Kenny to race Devlin. *In Goodbye and Good Riddance, Wildvine caught some criminals. Ultimate Alien *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Wildvine was re-unlocked by Ben 10,000. Ben 10: Omniverse In Outbreak, Wildvine returns. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''Outbreak'' (first re-appearance) Naming and Translations Video Games VineandMax.png|Wildvine in Protector of Earth Ben-10-Omniverse_Launch_Wildvine01.jpg|Wildvine in Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) Ben 10: Protector of Earth Wildvine is used to cross gaps and swing through gaps. He also has a DNA Force and Dark Heroes skin. Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) Derrick J Wyatt confirmed that Wildvine appears in this game (Not on DS and 3DS).http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/357501526459042277 Punch Time Explosion XL He is one of the aliens used by 10 year old Ben. Trivia *Myaxx is the one who obtained a Florauna DNA sample for Wildvine. **And at the same time, Zs'Skayr possessed the Florauna being scanned and created his own backup in case he dies: Ghostfreak. *Wildvine was mentioned in The Forge of Creation, when Young Stinkfly said Ultimate Swampfire was just a copy of him. *Wildvine has two home planets, like Big Chill. *In Ultimate Alien, Wildvine looks more like the Florauna from Secret of The Omnitrix. *Derrick J Wyatt confirmed Wildvine will be voiced by Dee Bradley Baker in Omniverse. *In the original series and Ultimate Alien, Wildvine had five legs, but in Omnivese he has four. See Also *Wildvine/Gallery References Category: Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Plant Alien Category:Plant Manipulative Species Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Floraunas Category:Elastic Aliens